vidgartandairthfandomcom-20200213-history
Nungar Kingdom
Unlike the Stori, who created a large army to slowley expand and drive out Ragnadron's children, and the Reyes cities each found their own way to survive, the territories called the Nungar, were factory farms, slave markets, and farmland farmed by indentured humans "owned" by the giants. This was not so much a kingdom, as it just the area that the giants held onto the longest. Nothing remains or is known about the people who are now called the Nungar, before the coming of the giants. Were they vassals of the Ushabti? A colony of Astartes? Merely small tribes living in the northern forests? Or maybe they didn't exist at all before being brought to the breeding pens, and fiefdoms that they would soon work. There, the giants despoiled and destroyed what Ushabti ruins they could, built structures of their own; massive giant forts, pens, and houses, simple in structure but still by human standards massive. These structures dot the landscape from the coldest area of the endless ocean to the temperate zone of what is now called the traders ocean. Here the giants ruled for millenia, keeping, breeding, holding and working their human chattle. While there were underground groups that freed and provided escape, unlike many of the other human kingdoms that came after, they never rebelled completely. Instead as giants died or went dormant, they viewed them as upper class, and defered to those humans who were administrators to their overlords. When the giants all died out, despite small pockets of praise and rebellion, many felt as if the world was crashing around them. Reyes hero and Stori army all were struck that they were recieved not as liberators but as new overlords, and began scraping and worshipping them. The Reyen, left such simpering weaklings to their own devices, and would continue hunting their quarry; gnolls or giants. The Stori however readily took such a role, and began ruling these territories, calling them the "Nungar", or "the weakling/servant" lands. The Stori quickly expanded into these areas, and treated them, as they had been treated by the giants, but with much more vulnerability on the part of the Stori. A giant would be impossible to kidnap, or poison, when they got to full of themselves. When this would happen, few would chaulk it up to maliciousness on the part of the simple minded simpering Nungar. Contempt and disgust was the standard attitude and approach the Stori had for their northern perviously and currently oppressed neighbors. What else could you give to a people who refused to free themselves, who bowed down to the first army that they encountered after the giants fell. And so Stori men used and sold the Nungar as they had been used in the past. They were bought and sold, drafted and disguarded. Little regard was given for giving them a role in their own governance, and while the Stori definately brought infrastructure and aspects of civilization that the Nungar, but did little to treat the residents of Nungar as anything less than a subservient slave class and people; and while it is easy to imagine your weakness when your lords are 3 times the size of you, when they are very similar to you, and brag about being freemen, resentment starts to settle in. While the Stori were always putting down rebellions in the Reyes, the Nungar continued to scheme and plan for an eventual rebellion that would not be a mere skirmish to be put down. But after the destruction of the Kalandar, the timeline was shifted back. The elves descended, and the dwarves emerged to carve up different territories. The elves, who took some liking to the Nungar, based on similar appearence presumed they were the wise and capable administrators, and put them in charge of their territories over other humans, in the lands they controlled. This caused resentment in others, but fueled a newfound desire for status amongst the Nungar. From them they voraciously learned magick, which had gone mostly untrained. After the great war, when the dwarven and elven outposts and protectorates were abandoned, the Stori immediatly attempted to assert their dominance back over their former subservient vassals, but were met with capable and well thought out resistance. The Nungar it seemed had made alliances that brought foreign powers to help defend them, including tall green skinned hobgoblins, the enemies of the dwarves, who sought a toehold in the surface world. Economy: Culture: Religion: Names: Prominent People and Places